


Reminiscent of you

by Ijal



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijal/pseuds/Ijal
Summary: Poppin' Party's rhythm guitarist, Tae Hanazono is passed away. A year after her death, Saaya decide to visit her final resting place for recalling the times with her.





	Reminiscent of you

"Hey, it's been a year now..."

Saaya is standing in front of a tombstone. Her eyes are staring on the name engraved on the tombstone.

Tae Hanazono

The afternoon wind blows the brunette as she greets her deceased friend on her tombstone.

"Hey O-Tae, how are you? How is the Hanazono Land? Are you happy?"

Saaya kneels down, her hand reaches the lower concrete of the tombstone.

"No, I'm fine. It's just, everything is different without you. Do you miss Oddie? I know you missed him. But until he joins you, I'll take care of him."

Saaya takes her mineral water bottle and drink it, in order to take care of herself while grieving her best friend.

"Do you miss everyone in Poppin Party? Everyone misses you too, you know. It's just strange if we're playing without you. No, it's not become too chaotic. It's just... we can't perform like we did before you gone..."

Saaya starts to shed tears, carried away by her emotion. She can't hold it as she recalls her memories with Tae.

"Hey O-Tae, do you remember our first date? You know how awkward that was... but, it was a fun moment that we had together..."

Saaya wipes her tears. Yet, her eyes still continue shedding tears.

"Everytime we're holding hands. Everytime I see your happy face. Everytime we're perfoming together at the stage. Just remembering that, it hurts that I never had those again..."

Saaya wipes her tears again.

"No, don't make yourself feel bad about it. I'm thankful for having a friend like you. You've been my best friend until now..." 

Saaya wipes her tears and stands up.

"O-Tae, you asks me to not mourn for too long and enjoy what I love, right? I love baking. I love drumming. I love my family. I love Popipa. And most importantly...

...I love you."

Saaya silences for a while as she briefly staring into the sky.

"It's weird right to loving someone who's dead, right? I know, but... you're still in my heart... don't worry, I'm no longer grieving over your death, but I won't forget you, O-Tae." 

Saaya drinks her mineral water, then wiping her remaining tears.

"Sorry O-Tae, but I'm gonna leave now. I hope you're happy there. Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for being a part of Popipa. Thank you for all the memories that we spent together. Goodbye, O-Tae..."

The brunette walks away from the tombstone. As she reaches the cementery entry, she looks back to the tombstones before she walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first fict that I've uploaded here. And I'm sorry that I started it with an angst fict. Anyway, aside grammar and minor things, I think I did well on this one. I will mostly writing BanG Dream! ficts, though I might write something else too. If you have something to say, leave a comment below. Or contact me on my Discord, Ijal#0084. Thank you for reading!


End file.
